Observant
by Phoenix38133
Summary: Brass sees what he only dreamed about. Response to a fic challege at YTDAW!
1. Chapter 1

Observant

He never meant to see what observably only he saw.

He had been in a loving marriage before, even if it was so long ago that he couldn't remember many good times or memories.

At first, he only saw little clues. He observed a look, a touch, or a smile that seemed to keep both of them smiling throughout the shift and keep the team flowing as to what used to be a memory.

Then one day he saw something that will never leave him until the day that he dies.

He was coming off of his 2nd double shift, trying to give the younger detectives who had happy lives as he once did some kind of relief, before the toll of the job affected them as it did him.

As he passed the park, he decided that he would enjoy his coffee and doughnuts more watching the kids play then going home to the temptation of the bottle. He sat watching the kids, laughing and shouting. Ellie used to laugh as they did and he wondered if he would ever hear it again.

As he sat watching and daydreaming, he heard familiar voices that seemed out of place for the instance. As he sat there wondering how on Earth he was seeing what he was seeing, he saw Grissom pushing a laughing Sara on the swings. The pretty brunette was swinging her feet to make herself go higher and Grissom was lightly pushing her back to steady her. It was like something from a dream. A really strange dream but a dream nevertheless, which he shook his head trying to clear the vision. But all he saw was the two most private people he knew having what was clearly a personal moment that he ever saw coming.

He debated whether or not to approach them. He sat there watching as Sara went higher and higher, seeming as though she had never experienced the joy of almost flying in the air. Grissom seemed overjoyed to being able to help her on this journey. However, the tranquility of the moment was transcended as Sara jumped from the swing and crash landed in the gravel. He watched as Grissom ran to her, helped her up and then proceeded to lovingly kiss Sara from her forehead to her nose to her lips.

He almost dropped his coffee, until he saw crystal blue eyes staring a piercing hole straight through him.

He pretended not to notice, even when Grissom and Sara clasped hands and walked down the path that led to the walking trails, closer than he had ever seen them.

"Well", he thought as he gathered his belongings, "That is a change. I won't say anything, but I hope for both of their sakes that they are happy."

As he got into his car, he passed what seemed to be Grissom's car. He reached into his pocket and wrote a short note, and putting it under Grissom's window wiper. Brass walked over to his own car, whistling a tune that seemed to be unnatural from his lips.

A couple hours later, Grissom and Sara were at the car again, sharing a long kiss that seemed to last forever. Grissom noticed that there was something fluttering on his window. He reached over and read the contents, folded up the letter and smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for everyone that reviewed my little fic. So I decided to add another chapter to tell what was in the note. Enjoy and please feel free to comment!

Chapter 2

Sara awoke to find the sun streaming through the windows of the small home that she and Grissom shared. Rolling over, she feels that he has wakened and left her to herself and he thoughts.

"Should I be lazy or should I get up?"

However, Sara was tired of bed rest. She had been confined to her bed for almost 2 weeks after being pulled from the wreck of a Mustang in the middle of the desert, and seeing Grissom and the rest of her adopted Las Vegas family pull together to help her was enough to at least do what they said.

However, she had her limits and decided that she was going to at least clean the house. Between Grissom try to be Superman by working and taking care of her, and the rest of the crew visiting, the house looked like it hadn't been cleaned in months. So Sara cleaned.

She did the dishes, vacuumed the rugs and even brushed out Bruno's coat, after chasing him with the brush for 15 minutes. It was when she started doing laundry when she found the note.

It was yellowed like it had been in the sun for awhile and crumpled in Grissom's pants, which he hasn't worn since the day that they had decided to visit the park and relive their childhoods by swinging and even walking the trails, which led to a most spine-tingling make out session in a grove of trees.

Sara shook herself out of her day dream and wondered if she should even read it. For all she knew it could be nothing or something that she didn't want to read, such as a note from Lady Heather. But since it was in laundry, it seemed fair game.

She unfolded the note carefully to find a familiar handwriting.

"Grissom-

Love is something not to be taken lightly. Sara seems to have finally made you see just exactly what you were missing in your life. I used to have it all as well, but was stupid enough not to see it in front of me. I heard a song today that seemed to remind me of you both. It said 'when push comes to shove, you taste what you're made of, you might bend till you break, cause its all you can take, on your knees you look up, decide you've had enough, you get mad, you get strong, wipe your hands, shake it off , then you stand. When the problems and horrible things we see on a daily basis gets to you both, remember that you have each other and the rest of our team. I'm proud of you both!

-Brass"

When Grissom came back a few hours later with flowers to cheer Sara up, he found a clean house and Sara asleep on the couch, clutching a note in her hand. He picked her up and took her back to bed, humming the song lyrics left in their note.

_Author's Note_- The song I quoted is Stand by Rascal Flatts, which is an awesome song and always cheers me up! Thanks again for reading!


End file.
